


Verona

by PsychaoticButterscotch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Cute Hosuh Lee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm shocked that's not a popular tag, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Scars, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychaoticButterscotch/pseuds/PsychaoticButterscotch
Summary: Hosuh has been living for a long time now. Ever since he reached thirty, he stopped aging. He has been thirty for about two hundred years now. The oddest thing yet is, he can’t die. He realized it when he put a gun to is head after all his family died. Although, all those attempts left scars on his body, especially from war.It’s 2020, this year. He’s been living for two hundred and one years now. Life had always been either exciting, boring, or dark for Hosuh, but meeting Stephen, well…It made life feel a bit lighter.





	Verona

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try something new ~ ! 
> 
> (Inspired by Halsey's music and Afterlife by Hailee Steinfield)

_"Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality." _

-Emily Dickinson 

Two hundred years and still living yonder

Scars have grown redder and eyes become wearier 

He who mends the man that death refuses to pluck 

Where love is bonded yet bended 

To resume to our story, an immortal and mortal have fallen 

where dead roses thrive and translucent glass shine

He though continues wayward 

The other will no longer wait in tragedy 

Will it change for these two men? 

Readers who continue on,

Be wary on what you read

Because what you see will be of one's end 


End file.
